


Scars and Sex

by what_should_i_post_here



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Episode: s03e16 Clash of the Mutanimals, First Time, Headcanon, M/M, Massage, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Scars, Turtlecest (TMNT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 21:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_should_i_post_here/pseuds/what_should_i_post_here
Summary: After intimately touching a scar left by the mind control worm that was forced on Raph, Donnie finds himself going further with his brother than he ever expected to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any mistakes or incorrect facts. Thanks so much for reading
> 
> *Based on this headcanon I found on Google (via @addysonmacdonald): **"Raph has a scar under his mask from the mind control worm."**  
**Takes place after the 2012 episode, "Clash of the Mutanimals".

"Hey, Raph?" Donnie called, carefully opening Raph's bedroom door.

The brother in question was sitting on his bed. His face to the wall and his carapace to Donnie.

He groaned. "What is it, Don?"

"I, uh," the genius turtle started, fully entering Raph's room. "I know you just got back and are still recovering from...well..." He gave a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. "But I'm uh, still trying to find a way to reverse the worm's effects, for a more serious case, l-like Karai and I was wondering if you could tell me-"

"Get on with it, doofus!" Raph interrupted, holding his head immediately after and letting out a painful groan. 

"Hey..." Donnie frowned, making his way to the side of the bed Raph was on, taking a spot beside him. "Are you okay?"

"Hunky dory."

"Raph?"

The hothead rolled his eyes, groaning again. "I've just...got a headache, that's all."

Donnie considered that for a moment. "Understandable, considering what you've just been through. Would you like some-"

"It's just in the one spot. Right where..." He rubbed at his forehead, just between his eyes.

"Where...?" Donnie blinked. "Oh! _Oh..._"

"I-I'm sure it's nothing," Raph frowned, rubbing his temples again before looking up at his brother. "What'd you wanna ask?"

Donnie bit his lip. "Maybe I should...take a look at it."

"Why?" He pulled away, suddenly defensive. 

"Something could be wrong, Raph. I just need to be sure..." He slowly leaned forward, hand out, reaching for Raph's mask. 

"Take it easy, will ya?" Raph growled. "I think I'm capable of taking my own mask off."

Donnie nodded, dropping his hand. Then, with a calming breath, Raph removed his mask, letting it hang around his neck. 

The genius tried to act nonchalant while looking at the spot that was bothering his brother, afraid he might freak him out, depending what he may or may not see.

And what he saw was...

"It just looks like a little...scar," Donnie said, reaching forward to rub his finger against it. 

Raph winced a little at the action, causing Donnie to retreat slightly. 

"Does that hurt?"

"Not...what you're doing," Raph admitted. "Kinda just hurts...on the inside."

"Strange..." Donnie said, continuing his gentle touch against Raph's new scar. He drew soft circles around the bruise and Raph found himself unable to concentrate. 

Who knew getting rubbed at a random spot like your forehead could feel so nice?

Instinct taking over, Raph let out a soft rumble then, causing the two turtles to freeze. Because that was no ordinary rumble. That sound signified when a turtle was feeling aroused - _a churr_.

"I-I'm sorry, Don," Raph stuttered, slapping his brother's hand away. "I didn't mean to...I mean, it just felt... nice and I-"

"N-no need to apologize. I suppose I was being a little..." Donnie trailed off, unable to find a proper word to fit the situation, his cheeks burning. He rose from the bed. "A-anyway, it seems fine, so I guess I'll just..." He wordlessly pointed both thumbs towards the door and stumbled his way over.

"Hey, wait," Raph mumbled reluctantly, turning around on the bed to follow Donnie. For some reason, he didn't want him to leave just yet.

Donnie turned, curiously. 

"Wasn't there...something you wanted to ask me?"

The genius turtle blinked. Right, the questions he had about what happened to Raph. What Shredder and his goons had put him through. The brain worm. The thing that caused that scar just between Raph's eyes. The scar that...

Donnie stiffened slightly, the finger that had touched Raph's scar and caused his hothead brother to react in such a strange way tingling at the thought. "Eh, it's not important. I'm sure I can figure it out."

"But-"

"Later!" He said, exiting the bedroom quickly.

\----------

Raph woke with a start, breathing hard and sweating slightly. He reached for his sai on the floor and pointed it out in front of him. 

But he was only met with the darkness of his bedroom. It was just a dream. A nightmare, really. He hadn't had one of those in so long, he forgot how real they could feel. 

He supposed with everything that had happened, a nightmare was to be expected. Growing up, whenever he or his brothers had a nightmare, sleeping together was their go-to solution. 

But this was different. He wasn't five anymore. The very idea of asking to sleep with one of his brothers seemed weak. And even more so - embarrassing. 

He hesitated, taking in the unnerving dark of his room. Still, though, there was no way he'd be getting any more sleep in here. Maybe the couch would be better. 

After that quick decision, Raph got up, taking along his sais, just in case, and headed out to the main part of the lair. 

As expected, it was empty. He wasn't sure what time it was, just that it was late. He made his way to the couch and plopped down with a yawn. He was just about shut his eyes when the quiet sound of keyboard tapping came from his left. 

He looked over and caught light coming from the cracked open door of the lab. He chuckled to himself. The brainiac _would_ be the only one still awake at this hour. 

The thought of Donnie caused the spot on his head to throb and he pressed his palm against it, hoping to ease the pain. It seemed to subside it, but only slightly. 

_"Maybe I should go see Donnie,"_ Raph thought to himself. _"He's usually got some strong pain killers lying around."_

The scar throbbed again, and Raph felt the need to defend his reasoning for wanting to see Donnie by speaking outloud to himself, rubbing at the spot again. "Pain killers, yeah."

He opened the crack in the door a little more to fit his body through and slowly made his way towards Donnie, still clacking away on his computer keyboard. 

"Hey, Don?" Raph started, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. 

Donnie screamed, quickly closing the tab he had opened and turned around. "Raph, what-"

"Sorry, sorry!" He backed a step away. "Didn't mean to scare ya."

"I wasn't scared."

Raph raised an eye ridge. 

"I was...startled."

"Riiight," He smirked. "What were you working on anyway?"

"Just a uh, project of mine," He pressed a button on the keyboard, causing the screen to go black. "Nothing important. Why are you up so late?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Is it the...scar again?"

"No," Raph answered quickly, before his forehead thumped, giving him away. He groaned, reaching up to rub at it. "Well, uh, not at first. I uh...I had a nightmare."

He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable laughter, but it never came.

"A nightmare, really?" Donnie's voice was serious. "What about?"

He shrugged. "Nothing in particular. Just... enemies fighting us and stuff. The usual."

Donnie crossed his arms, unconvinced. "It was about what happened, wasn't it?"

Raph winced.

"You don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to."

"Thanks."

There was a long pause. 

"Did you... need something?"

"Oh! Uh, I just..." Raph hesitated. "Was wondering if you had any aspirin. Or maybe something stronger. Something that could really conk me out."

Donnie blinked. "That must have been one shell of a dream for you to be asking for something like that."

"_Nightmare_," He corrected sternly. "And I thought you said I don't have to talk about it."

"Sorry," Donnie muttered. He walked over to a shelf, pulling a pill bottle off it. Walking back over to Raph, he opened it up, spilling 3-4 small pills into his palm, ready to hand them over. 

"Actually," Raph said. "You mind if I just take the whole bottle?"

Donnie frowned. "There are better ways, you know."

"It's not because of the stupid nightmare, alright?" The hothead grumbled. "My head is just killing me. It's been hurting ever since what happened. The only reason I think I managed to get any sleep at all is because it hurt a little less after you..."

He stopped himself quickly, his face burning. 

Donnie, who had turned away after Raph went into ramble-mode, noticed the cut off and faced his brother again. "After I...what?" He took in his brother's face. "_Oh._"

"I-I didn't mean-"

"No, no, I get it," Donnie rushed, waving his hands in front of him. "When I...rubbed you...t-_there_! I uh, I was doing so in a massage-like...technique. So it makes sense that it felt good, er...helped you sleep." He cleared his throat. "I uh, I can show you exactly what I did... T-to help you try it on yourself?"

"Alright..." Raph agreed, hesitantly removing his mask. Donnie's gaze went straight to the scar. It looked a little darker than before, but he tried to ignore it. 

"Sit down," He offered up his swivel chair, and Raph plopped down. Moving behind his brother, he pulled a lever on the chair, causing Raph almost flip backwards. 

The hothead blinked, catching Donnie looking down at him. He smiled gently. "Just relax."

He nodded, closing his eyes as he felt Donnie's hands rest on either side of his head.

He rubbed at his brother's temples, carefully inching his way toward the scar. Raph groaned softly, his legs sprawling out wider as he got more comfortable and Donnie swallowed quietly. 

"You know, there are a few uhm...neurotransmitters that are released during a massage. C-chemical substances that carry signals throughout your body." He began rambling, trying to ignore the sounds Raph was making just below him and the things it was doing to him. "Which include serotonin, dopamine, and...endorphins."

"Mhm..." Raph mumbled, melting into the chair. "An' what's all that mean exactly?"

"They're what make massages feel so...good."

Raph chuckled. "As if you really needed to explain that."

Donnie blushed, his hands moving from the scar and down Raph's face. 

"You know, sometimes I think you just like to hear yourself talk."

"I was just-"

"Not that I could blame ya," Raph continued, his body fully relaxed at this point, that he was paying very little attention to what he was saying. "You do have a pretty nice voice."

Donnie's hands twitched. "You...you like the sound of my voice?"

"Sure," Raph continued, not even a hint of embarrassment to his confession. "Though, right now, I think I like your hands a little more than your voice."

Donnie gave an unsteady breath. He wasn't exactly sure what Raph was implying right now, but he sure as heck was enjoying the compliments. It was probably wrong to, but he found himself continuing further down Raph's body, urging more words - _more sounds_ \- to come out of his mouth. 

The genius carefully moved his hands so they were on Raph's shoulders. He began kneading his hands into the emerald skin and Raph let out his first moan. 

Encouraged by the sound, Donnie ran his hands down further, running them along every ripple of muscle in his brother's arms.

When he got to Raph's wrists, he had begun subconsciously leaning forward to reach there, his body hovering over the hothead's. He didn't realize until he felt Raph's breath against his neck. 

"I'm starting to think you just used that massage excuse as a reason to touch me again," He smirked. 

"S-sorry," Donnie mumbled, leaning back up. He found it difficult to pull his hands away though, as just his fingertips began to slowly stroke their way back up Raph's large arms. 

Raph chuckled. "I always figured you had a thing for my muscles."

"Just like you have a thing for my voice?" Donnie shot back, trying to hide the jitter in his voice. 

"That's right," He gave a sly grin, reaching up to place a hand on the back of Donnie's neck. 

The genius felt the gentle push of his brother's hand, moving him forward, towards his face. Towards his _lips_. He felt his heart skip a beat.

It wasn't until they were barely an inch apart that Donnie finally spoke up. "Raph... what are we doing?"

"What, suddenly you're not interested?"

"Interested in what, exactly?"

Raph paused, though his hold on Donnie never faltered. "When we were kids an' we had a nightmare, we used to sleep together to help them go away, right?"

"So?"

"So I intend to do the same thing now," He said, finally pressing his lips to Donnie's.

The initial shock faded faster than he would have expected, and in seconds, Donnie found himself kissing Raph back. It felt weird...but also kinda right.

They were both turtles, both mutants, and as such, their lips seemed to just...fit.

Raph wrapped both arms around Donnie, pulling him closer. The genius had to keep hold of the chair, just to prevent it from falling over backwards. He was about to break the kiss to warn Raph of their awkward position, but Raph got to it first. 

"Let me up," He said, gently pushing Donnie away so he could get up off the chair. He grabbed his brother's hand and walked towards the lab door. 

"W-where are we going?" Donnie breathed out.

"My bedroom."

"To...sleep?"

"Eventually," Raph winked.

"Raph, wait," Donnie tried to release the hold on himself. "M-maybe we shouldn't."

"Maybe we _should_."

"That's hardly a re-" He was interrupted by Raph's lips, as the hothead kissed the rest of his sentence away. Then, before he could speak again, Raph picked him up and continued to his bedroom. 

Once they reached their destination, Raph ungracefully plopped him on his bed. 

He leaned down, his plastron hovering just over Donnie's. With Raph being the shorter of the two, Donnie could already feel the heat emanating from between the eldest's legs and he shivered. 

"You look good on my bed."

Donnie tried to regulate his breathing, and managed a sly grin. "I look good anywhere."

Raph laughed, leaning closer to his brother's face. "Guess that's true." He kissed his neck, causing Donnie to gasp softly. "Gotta wonder, though," He spoke up again, his lips traveling down the center of Donnie's plastron. "Do you _taste_ as good as you look?"

"Raph...?"

Before Donnie could question that further, Raph placed his mouth over Donnie's already bulging slit, his tongue snaking it's way inside.

"Oh, _Raph_!"

"Quiet, Don," The hothead covered his mouth with his free hand, the other helping ease Donnie's half-hard member into the open. "You don't want an audience now, do ya?"

The genius swallowed another moan behind his brother's hand. Raph was right. Leo and Mikey's rooms were right next to Raph's. If he made any strange noises, they would surely come looking for the source of them. 

Raph pulled his hand away, bringing a finger to his lips to signal silence, before bringing it down to help his other hand, currently stroking Donnie to full hardness. 

"Raph, please..." Donnie groaned as quietly as possible.

After another stroke or two, Raph finally leaned down, running his tongue over the bulbous head of his brother's cock.

Donnie threw his head back against Raph's pillow and bit his lip to hold back a moan, though a muffled churr still found it's way through. 

Grinning at the display, Raph wrapped his lips around the tip, his tongue continuing to stroke over the slit at the top.

Donnie continued to writhe above him, alternating between biting his lip and biting his fist to hold back his moans. 

Raph wished he could let Donnie be as loud as he wanted to be, but that just wasn't an option right now. Instead he focused on his brother's amazing reactions, as he started to swallow Donnie's cock, inch by inch. 

"Oh, Raph, oh yes, _please_..." Donnie mumbled, his hands petting Raph's head. 

Raph felt a rush of warmth at the encouragement and continued to suck Donnie off at a slow, even pace. Up, down, up, down... Occasionally he would pull off, just to lick the precum that dribbled from the head, before sucking him back in. 

When he felt Donnie tense beneath him and his hold on his skull tighten, he knew Donnie was close and quickly pulled away.

"_Raaaaaph...!_" Donnie whined, weakly attempting to pull him back and Raph chuckled.

"Couldn't let you have all the fun," He said, sitting back up.

Donnie huffed. "I would have returned the favor."

"I know you would," Raph smiled. "And I'm sure it would have been amazing. But I'm more interested in shooting off somewhere a little...South of your mouth."

Donnie glanced down to see Raph staring longingly at his ass, and his tail twitched on reflex. He covered his blushing face. "That's a bit crude."

"Don't act like you don't want it," He smirked, running his finger up and down his brother's tail, his heart swelling when the appendage wrapped itself around his finger. 

And it was true.

Donnie never really thought about his brothers that way. Not since April, anyway. And even then, Raph was never his top choice to be with, as his slightly older brother usually preferred teasing him or arguing with him more than anything else. 

But now...

Donnie felt Raph circle his dry finger around his entrance and he twitched. 

Raph looked up at him, a curious look on his face. He brought his finger to his lips and sucked on it in a way Donnie never would have considered seductive before. 

He didn't break eye contact until Raph breached him again, this time with a slightly wetter finger. Donnie groaned, clenching the bed sheets tightly. 

Now Raph was all he could think about. He supposed he'd been thinking about him, subconsciously or otherwise, for several hours now. Ever since Raph accidentally let out that first churr when Donnie rubbed at his brother's forehead scar, something...stirred inside him.

Raph managed to get the tip of his finger inside Donnie, causing him to hiss, his backside lifting a foot off the bed. 

"Sorry," Raph mumbled. "Hang on." He looked at his finger, considering it. No doubt weighing his options about returning it to his mouth or...

He wrapped his hand around Donnie's hard cock and squeezed, immediately causing a bit of precum to ooze down the side. He scooped some up and returned to Donnie's winking hole, his entire finger now sliding inside. 

"Holy chul-!" Donnie moaned, covering his mouth before shouting out the rest.

"I knew I'd get it eventually," He smirked. 

The genius smiled back, his breath still a little unsteady. 

Things were different now. Something definitely changed. Not just for him, but for Raph, too.

As much as he never considered being with Raph this way, he knew Raph felt that way about him even more so.

But that was before. Now...everything was Raph. His whole world was Raph. His life was Raph. The only thing that mattered to him at that moment was Raphael. 

"Oh, fuck!" Donnie almost screamed, his whole body tensing up, before a wave of pleasure radiated through every inch of his body. 

"Sheesh, Don," Raph hissed, pulling out his finger. "What part of quiet don't you understand?"

"S-sorry," Donnie blushed. "That just felt... really good."

"Hmm," Raph quirked an eye ridge. "Well then I guess I should take that as a compliment." He paused for a second, before returning his finger to Donnie's hole, making sure to hit the exact same spot as before. 

"Raph!" Donnie moaned again. "Oh my-"

The hothead interrupted him with a swift kiss, his height making it difficult to keep his finger pressing harshly against that sweet spot, while his lips continued to suck on his, but he managed.

Donnie churred into the kiss, when he felt Raph finally drop down, their cocks rubbing harshly against each other. 

"Donnie..." Raph groaned. He looked the genius right in the eye, his face barely an inch away.

In all the commotion, Donnie had almost forgotten his mask was gone during all this. He caught sight of the scar again and found himself running his thumb across it gently. It was hot to the touch.

Raph churred, just like the first time, but this time, there was no awkwardness that followed. Donnie returned the sound with one of his own, rolling his hips so their cocks rubbed together in a delicious way. 

"I want ya, Don," Raph confessed, breathing harshly against Donnie's mouth. "More than I've wanted anything in a long time."

"So?" Donnie questioned, cheekily repeating the same response he said just before he was pulled into Raph's room in the first place. 

"So..." He said. "I'm gonna take ya. You're mine tonight, Donnie-boy."

"Just...tonight?"

"Don't worry," Raph grinned at his brother's hesitancy, as he slipped down and between his legs. "I'm not going anywhere."

Then, with a quick peck to Donnie's right leg, which he then proceeded to place on his shoulder, Raph entered his willing brother's body. 

Slowly, carefully, reveling in the very feeling. The heat, the tightness. Oh, the tightness...

"So...fucking...tight," He groaned, biting Donnie's knee, causing the genius to cry out. After a few more careful thrusts, he was buried completely inside him.

Donnie's face was redder than a tomato, his fist squeezed between his front teeth. Raph caught sight of his adorable gap and grinned. "So...fucking perfect."

Then, unable to wait any longer, he moved. The amazing new feeling affected the both of them. They moaned in unison, as Raph continued to pump his cock in and out of his brother at a steady pace. 

After another minute or so, Raph already felt close. Which was fair. It was his first time, after all, and Donnie felt, looked, and _sounded_ absolutely amazing. It was a little overwhelming for the virgin turtle.

Still, he didn't want to be the one to come first.

So, taking Donnie's leg off his shoulder, he reached forward to grab Donnie's cock. Then he began to pump at a ridiculously fast pace, his hips keeping in time with his hand.

"Come on, Don," He chanted quietly. "Come on...come on..."

"Raph..." Donnie groaned, squirming on the bed. "Hah, hah! _Raphie_...!"

Donnie released then, his cum spilling from his cock. His insides hugged Raph's dick tightly and with just one more thrust, Raph was coming, too.

"Fuck, yeah," He groaned, continuing to spill his seed deep inside his brother, loving every second of it. "Fuck, Donnie. Good...so so good."

Finally spent, he carefully pulled out and fell next to Donnie. 

The genius immediately wrapped his arms around him, naturally taking over as the big spoon, his chin resting atop Raph's head.

Normally, the hothead would be against being degraded to such a position, but he had to admit, it felt nice. He scooted backwards, closer to his brother and Donnie sighed happily, nuzzling Raph affectionately. 

"Hey, Raph?"

"Hmm...?"

"What uh..." Donnie started hesitantly. "Why did you...why did _we_...?"

Raph blinked. "I...I don't know," He admitted. "I just kinda..."

"Yeah..."

After another moment of quiet, Raph spoke up again. "I know that I _really_ liked it, though."

"Me too," Donnie smiled, kissing Raph just above his scar.


	2. Alternate ending

Raph woke up with a slight pain in his forehead and quickly reached for the spot. It still felt hot. Like the first time it happened. How was that possible?

"Raphael..." A voice whispered in the darkness. 

This seemed too familiar, just like his nightmare. He quickly looked towards the voice, expecting the same darkness as before, but instead came face to face with...

"Shredder," He said. Then he shook his head. "No, it can't be. This is just a-a-"

"Nightmare?" He chuckled. "I can assure you it's not. It never was."

"But then..." He rubbed at the scar. Of course, that's why it started hurting again. Earlier that night, he didn't wake up from a nightmare. Shredder was really there and he must have wormed him again.

"That's right. You're mine, Raphael. You belong to me," Shredder continued. "I haven't had such a powerful warrior in my clan since Tiger Claw. And with your help, I will have your brothers, too. Starting with..." He looked down at Donnie, who was cuddled close to him, somehow still fast asleep through this whole conversation.

"N-no, I won't."

Shredder chuckled darkly. "Of course you will. Like I said, you're _mine_."

When he hissed that last word, Raph's head throbbed. It seemed as though the mind control worm had finally made it's complete transformation inside him once again and when Raph opened his eyes once more, they were pure white. 

"Now then, my slave," Shredder nodded approvingly. "It's time a new turtle join my forces." He reached for a glass jar and pulled a brain worm from it, dangling it in front of Raph. 

"Raphael?"

"Yes, Master," The turtle spoke in monotone, taking the worm from the man, holding it at an angle so it wouldn't bite him. 

He got up from the bed and carefully moved Donnie onto his carapace, causing the turtle to wiggle slightly. He reached for Raph, but he was no longer there. 

He yawned, rubbed his eyes, and looked up just in time to see a toothy worm inching towards the center of his eyes.

Panicked, he looked around him, catching sight of Raph and his empty eyes before the worm pierced his skin, causing him to cry out. 

"Well done, Raphael," He heard a deep voice. 

And then his brother, his lover: "Thank you, Master."

"Raph..." Donnie called out weakly. "No..."

Then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this served as a better ending, perhaps even explaining Raph's recent actions. That maybe it was Shredder closely puppeteering him to sleep with Donnie in order to get closer him.
> 
> A dark thought, since he plans on taking Leo and Mikey, as well. Perhaps in the same way.
> 
> If you're like me, though and prefer happy fluff, I think it's safer to assume this really is just another nightmare and the story did truly end in the last chapter, lol.


End file.
